Imaya Flamesong
Imaya Flamesong is a Captain of the The Phoenix Guard. She currently resides in an overgrown manor in Eversong Woods, but her duties as a soldier of Silvermoon often take her beyond the borders of Quel'Thalas. Appearance If there was a single word that could perhaps be used to describe the appearance of this Sin'dorei, it would be arrogance. Though her soft, almost girlish features wouldn't suggest it, there is the glint of scorn upon her glowing fel-green eyes, and a slight smirk that seems a permanent feature to her lips. Standing at an average height, the athletic build of this woman hints at a very physically active way of life. Though she is usually clad in tight-fitting leather armour for those who see her without it; the skin of her arms and shoulders is marked with a variety of swirling black runes and arcane symbols. Should you see this woman without her gloves, there is a glint on her left hand, emanating from a plain gold ring that she wears there, and for those that look closely enough, she wears a fine golden chain around her neck. Whatever is attached to this chain, however, is hidden beneath her jerkin. Personality Imaya is a woman of many flaws. Like many of her brethren, she has traded any idealism she might have had against a more callous and pragmatical stance, and her natural rashness has increased since her return to Quel’Thalas. She is very outspoken, although that never earned her many friends, and prides herself in a sharp tongue and a strong sense of sarcasm. However, she seems to follow a crude, intuitive moral code and is very devoted to any cause she deems worthy, above all the protection of her homeland and the handful of people that are close to her. Had the author of this page not such a low opinion of alignment systems, she’d add that Imaya is of neutral alignment. Combat Style Imaya is a skilled swordsman that combines her natural elven agilty with a certain defiance of death and a keen eye for her opponent's weaknesses. She lacks physical strength, however, and hubris and pride often work to her disadvantage. She wields a slender, curved sword that she refers to as Am'rah Serrar - the Blade of the Ancestor. A trained eye will recognize the ancient origin of the weapon; Imaya herself claims that the weapon was an heirloom. Aside from her trusted sword, Imaya will use anything in a battle that gets the job done and is not above using dishonourable means. Proficent in the fine arts of preparing poisons, she goes by the philosophy that all is fair in love and war. Shortly after joining the Scryers in Outland, Imaya specialized in combat against spellcasters and trained under a renegade Naga sorceress the art of Rune Magic. Trivia Things you -might- know about Imaya: She... * is a late convert to the Sin'dorei ways and spent the first two years after the war on Theramore Isle * embraced her new Sin'dorei identity with great zeal; some might remember the ruthless acts she committed to prove her loyalty to the regime. * was drawn into the political intrigues surrounding Sunstrider's betrayal through the Phoenix Guard, and spent several months in exile alongside the rest of the Guard * was a renowned soldier of the Shattered Sun Offensive * is a familiar of House Silverblade and the protgége of Alaenia Silverblade * is very ambitious to improve her social standing and influence * has a daughter, Lilyanah, who is her weak spot in many regards Things you should not know about Imaya: She... * is the illegimite child of a mediocre dancer and an Alchemist, a fact she tries to hide with a falsified family tree * has a half elven sister, Sarissa Silversword, who is a Templar of the Argent Crusade * does not get along very well with Sarissa; in fact, the two have found themselves on opposite sides more than once * had a very close human friend once, whom she later betrayed for the sake of a powerful arcane item * struggles with her addiction to this day, even though the craving is dampened somewhat by the reignited Sunwell * trained Rune Magic under a renegade Naga Runemaster in Outland * is a member of the Ghostclaw Syndicate, a secretive network of spies, assassins and other shady characters * trains a young half elf, Freya Morningdove, who is officially a servant of her household. Quotes "Demonic? I'm not taking this shit from someone who sat safely in Stormwind, arranging his books in alphabetical order - while I was risking my neck in the war against the Legion!" (Imaya to a high elven aquaintance she came across in Dalaran.) "Deep down, the boss is a kind person. Well...*very* deep down." Freya pauses to think. "You know...scratch what I just said." (Imaya's apprentice Freya Morningdove on her short-tempered mentor.) Gallery Image:dawning.jpg| Image:Sarissa.jpg|Sarissa Silversword, half sister See also * The Phoenix Guard * The Phoenix Guard Homepage Imaya was kindly drawn by Darchala. Sarissa was kindly drawn by Shiramune for the player behind the character. Please do not steal their work! Category:Characters